Scopia is Back!
by The Lost Writer's Soul
Summary: Alex Rider has to save one of his friends from Scorpia and has to have help from Artimis Fowl! After Snakehead and the Fifth Colony!
1. The News About Scorpia

**The Unforgiving News:**

Alex wirled the ball into the goal, signaling the end of the game. His teammates picked him up on their shoulders, giving him the black and whit sooccer ball.

He spotted Jack, her red curly hair noticable in the stands. He grinned at her, than tried to spot Sabina. She wasn't there, at least as he could see.

He also saw a recative figure behind her. He sighed. He jumpped of the teams shoulders and ran to see Jack.

"Mrs. Jones is behind you." He wispered to her. Jack spun around and gasped.

"Alex, Jack, good to see you again." Mrs. Jones said, looking straight at Alex. He was feeling that tis greeting was for him, not so much for Jack.

"What ever you want Alex to do, he is NOT going to." answered Jack to Mrs. Jones unasked question.

"Just hear me out. Alex," Mrs. Jones said looking at him, "Scorpia is back.They have taken a hostage to get back at you. Her name is... Sabina." She looked at him quizically.

Alex didn't answer.His face was pale and he looked worried. He saw in his mind Sabina's face when he asked her that one question. He sighed. "When do I leave?" He asked Mrs. Jones.

"Alex! You can't possibly..." Said Jack before Mrs. Jones cut in.

"You will ride a Plane to Ireland and will pretend to be a sibling to... an Artimis Fowl." She replied. "The plane leaves at 2:00 today."

Alex sighed and followed her to the limo.

* * *

"Yes. Tonight. Fine. I'll send Butler." Artimis turned in his chair and rang the bell. So young Alex decided to help his friend. Well, why he was here he would be treated like a brother. And what better way to turn to the goodside of the law than to help Alex and M16?

Holly appeared behind him. "Artimis! You better not be thinking what I think you are! DO NOT TELL THIS ALEX KID!! Foaly will KILL you!" As she said that, Butler walked in.

"Butler, get the guest room ready. We have a guest coming." Artimis said. Butler gave him a quizical look, but walked away silently.

* * *

PLEASE R&R!


	2. The Trick Scorpia Played

**The trick Scorpia Played...**

Alex got off his flight. He walked to the luggage pick up and on the way, keeping his eyes open for anyone from Scorpia.

He reached in his pockets where most of his M16 gadgets were hidden. He had a small computer in the case he was caring, that, if he needed, had ex-ray vision, a self destruct button, and Internet connection 24/7. It also had a way to connect with M16 for as long as 24 hours. They gave him a belt that could hold anything no matter how big.

He saw his blue suitcase being drug on the spiny thingy (cant think of name of it...) and picked it up.

Alex walked out of the airport and called a taxi. He got in and said,"Fowl Mansion please."

"Sure Kid. That will be twenty-four dollars."said the driver of the taxi.

Alex handed the driver the money. He watched out the window as the taxi drove down the interstate and on a main highway.

After about half a hour Alex saw the driver pull over. The driver glanced back at Alex and smiled. Alex than saw the doors lock and a black screen go up between him and the driver. Too late, Alex saw what was happening.

A new smell filled the air, and everything went black...

* * *

PLEASE R&R!


	3. A Stairway Blocked

**A Stairway Blocked**

**When Alex woke, he was on a bed in a guest room somewhere. He rubbed his aching head, and swung his legs off of the bed, and looked around. The room had an expensive taste, and he recognized a panting. The weird thing was the painting couldn't be here. It was the Mona Lisa. **

**He shook his head, and stood, walking to the door. He knew it was useless, but he tried to turn the knob anyways.**

**To his amazement, it opened.**

**He took one last look around the room, then left, looking down the hall. There was a tall, huge man at the end of the hall, watching the stairs, and talking on the phone. Alex looked the opposite way, and saw a young woman, about 18 maybe. He started to think about his chances of escaping. If he could knock out the girl, he could escape quietly.**

**He advanced slowly down the hall, turning his head around every few seconds to check and see if the big guy was still on the phone. Alex stayed close to the shadows, glad that he had worn black on the plane. Leaping at the girl, he tried to grab her from behind. But, when he reached for her, she turned suddenly, and grabbed his arm. She twisted it, pushing him to the ground.**

"**It would have been easier to go for my brother. Even though he is bigger, I am more powerful." The girl said, letting go of his arm and pulling him up. "Welcome to Fowl Manor. My name is Juliet."**

**By that time, the older guy had walked towards them, and stopped at about 5 feet from Alex. Juliet was continuing to talk, saying, "That's my older brother named Butler." She looked at Alex and smiled. "Come on! I'll give you a tour of the house." She grabbed Alex's wrist, and pulled him down the stairs on the opposite side of the hall.**

**A knock on the door woke Artemis up from his comfortable keyboard. He lifted his head, and straightened his glasses. He cleared his throat, and said, "Come in Butler."**

**Butler walked in, and shifted uncomfortably. He said, "Our guest is up and is being given the tour by Juliet."**

**Artemis nodded, and said, "Thank you old friend. Can you get Holly for me please?**


End file.
